home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 742 (9 Apr 1991)
Synopsis With Blake due home any minute, Ailsa tries to reason with Alf regarding how they should deal with the Rachel situation. Just when it looks like Alf might be listening to Ailsa, Blake comes home and tells them it's none of their business. That's like a red rag to a bull to Alf. Speaking of red rags, Carly and Ben arrive home after having fallen out with Michael. She is now a lot angrier with Michael than Ben is. She admits she still has doubts about Ben farming full time though. She is disappointed that Pippa sided with Michael - she never thought that would ever happen. It goes to show how being in love with someone can cloud your judgment. The pair vow to stick together. Sophie visits Rachel in her caravan. She admits Blake is the only reason she remained in Summer Bay and she's worried about how Alf will deal with them being together. Sophie thinks Alf will try to break them up. Meanwhile Blake and Alf are yelling at each other. Ailsa suggests Blake brings Rachel around for a visit tomorrow when everyone is calmer. Pippa is a bit upset over the row between Michael and Ben. Michael admits he could've used less forceful language. Just then, Adam arrives looking for Ben's old job at the Boatshed. Michael tells him in no uncertain terms that he's not interested. He has heard all about him and he doesn't want to let him anywhere near the place. Blake goes back to Rachel's caravan for a while. When he leaves, she looks at the framed family photo her mother had left her. Ben discusses his plans for the farm with Carly. He wants to spend $600 on hens so he can sell eggs. She's still not convinced though but Ben is determined to make a go of the farm. Pippa is talking to Rachel in the Caravan Park when Alf arrives. Rachel can't get out of there fast enough. Pippa asks Alf did he come to intimidate that poor girl. He has some leaflets advertising his new store with him. He asks Pippa would it be OK to leave them in the caravans for the guests. She is fine with that and asks will he be giving one to Rachel. She's a potential customer. They have a disagreement over Rachel. From what Pippa can see, she's a very nice, hard-working person. Alf can't get past her family background. In the kitchen of the Diner, Ailsa and Carly compare notes about what's going on in their lives. Between Alf and Ben, both of them are having a tough time of it. Pippa calls into the Diner with some carrot cakes. Even though she doesn't want to go out front, Ailsa gently pushes Carly into it. Things are a little awkward between her and Pippa. Pippa apologises for last night's row and says they shouldn't fall out just because Michael and Ben have. Unfortunately, their truce lasts about 0.0004676 of a second. Carly is still annoyed at Michael for what she thinks is his unreasonable behaviour. Meanwhile, Michael isn't having any luck finding a new mechanic. The guy he was trying out is hopeless so he lets him go. Pippa comes to see him but they have an argument. She's stressed out over dealing with the family issues while he is up to his eyes with work and has no mechanic. Ailsa calls out to the farm and has a talk with Ben. She asks him does he know what his farm is costing? Not in financial terms but with the people around them. She tells him about the row Carly and Pippa had earlier. She also says that Carly is his wife and she'll stand by him. Pippa feels the same way about Michael. Unless she wants Carly to lose something that's very important to her, he should do something about it. Ben calls to see Michael. They make their peace. Then Adam arrives, trying to convince Michael again that he is the mechanic he's looking for. He fails to convince Michael though. Rachel gets ready for her meeting with Alf. She's very nervous, despite Blake's assurances that she'll win him over as easily as she did Ailsa. Carly and Pippa make up and agree not to let Ben and Michael's argument affect them. Right on cue, Ben and Michael come home with a crate of beer. Alf and Ailsa lay down some ground rules for Blake and Rachel. Alf is still sceptical about whether they'll keep to them. Talk is cheap, he tells her. Adam asks Matt to help him with his latest scheme. This one is a sure thing and it will help him get the mechanic's job at the Boatshed. Cast *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance Guest Cast * Rachel Webb - Beth Champion *Mechanic - Tom Weaver - * Writer - Lois Booton * Director - Michael Ailwood * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 741 (8 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 743 (10 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.